Of Tears and Rain
by RedWingedAngel002
Summary: The anniversary of Koshijiro's death approaches the Kamiya dojo. Haunted by childhood memories, only a high fever causes Kaoru to open up and call upon her darkest fears. Will Kaoru be able to defeat her inner demons? Or will she drown in misery? -Hiatus-


A Rurouni Kenshin fan-fiction: Of Tears and Rain by: RedWingedAngel002 (Ari chan)

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © /Shueisha Fuji-TV SME Visual Works Inc. Sony Pictures Entertainment

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin/ Samurai X © Nobuhiro Watsuki

Genre: Angst/ Drama/ Hurt/ Comfort/ Romance

Summary: The anniversary of Kaoru's father's death approaches the Kamiya dojo. Haunted by childhood memories, Kaoru closes in on herself one rainy day. Only a high fever causes Kaoru to open up and call upon her darkest fears. Will the Kenshin-gumi be able to help? Will Kaoru be able to defeat her inner demons? Or will she drown in misery? Read to find out. A KxK fic.

…..

A/N: Hey all! Ari chan has managed to get off her butt, as well as her comfort zone, and decided to make a fanfiction! I must say though, I'm not very confident with my writing skills; unlike my drawing ones, I'm quite comfortable with them but there's always room for improvement. All in all I did my best and that's what matters! =) I hope you guys like it.

…..

Japanese Index:

Anata: A wife's endearment towards her husband

-chan: Honorific: Can be used with either a diminutive; or with those who are grown, a indicate affection

-dono: Honorific: Even more respectful than –san, the effect in modern-day Japanese conversation would be along the lines of "Milord So-and-So." As used by Kenshin, it indicates both respect and humility

Hai: Yes

Hime-chan: Little Princess

-kun: Honorific: Used in the modern day for male students, or those who grew up together. But it may also be used as "superior to inferior" form, intended a way to emphasize a difference in status or rank, as well as to indicate familiarity or affection

Okaa-san, 'Kaa-chan: Mother, Mom, Momma (Towards mother)

Otou-san, 'Tou-chan: Father, Dad, Daddy (Towards father)

-san: Honorific: Carries the meaning of "Mr.," "Ms.," "Miss," etc., but used more extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent

Sensei: Teacher, or doctor

Tanuki: Raccoon.

…..

Prologue:

A pair of small feet stumbled across the muddy plain as they chased the owner of larger ones. Both were soaked; cloths clinging like a second skin. Twin heads of raven-black hair turned, rain whipping from their locks. They spun; hands joined together, hair sticking to their faces, both howling with laughter. Suddenly the small pair of feet slid, losing their balance and fell, muddying the behind of the owner.

The six-year-old cringed at her own clumsiness and crunched her eyes and nose together for the upcoming lecture, realizing that she now ruined one of her favorite kimonos, the light purple one she bought at last year's New Year festival.

She recalled the memory of being drawn to the light fabric from the stand; there were blood-red koi, which contrasted and swum, idly sewn along the bottom border and sleeve-hems of the cloth. She begged her father for the garment, wanting to match with her small prize that she caught at one of the booths, promising nothing more for the night.

Even though she did end up carrying a few more items and a cotton candy by the end of the night—both parents insisted on them. She had no thought of denying their request, only enjoying the giddy high she held, face glowing as she grasped a dainty hand from her mother and a few large, calloused-rough fingers from her father's as they headed to their upcoming destination: home.

A soft giggle broke her out of her reverie of thought, indicating that there was no threat. Her face relaxed and slowly opened one eye at a time. Light hazel-brown irises sparkled with mirth as they gazed down at the dazed blue-eyed girl sprawled out before her while offering a hand of help.

The young petite woman of twenty-seven wore a light sea-foam green kimono; its color darkening in deeper greens as it reached the bottom hem of her ankles. There were magenta-pink butterflies scattered across the beginning and end border of the light fabric, highlighting the light color of her sakura-kissed skin. A plane deep-wine-maroon obi was tied, bringing out the dark color traced around her eyes, and kept the garment in place.

The small girl named Kamiya Kaoru stared at the offered hand her mother held; worried that she would dirty her perfect hands with her now muddied and slightly calloused hands of her own. She bent her head in slight embarrassment and shame.

The young women's light brown eyes softened and a light sigh whispered from her slightly parted rose-colored lips. She recalled the shaky humbleness that her daughter was showing, and released the tension of her daughter's hands that were twisted tightly in her lap. She kneeled down to the young girl's eye level, giving both hands a squeeze of reassurance and whispered in a soft soprano voice, "There is no shame in dirtying my hands, sweetheart."

Her head snapped up, eyes showing brightly colored emotions of utter shock and worry. Eyebrows now knitted together she hotly sputtered, "But 'Kaa-san! I'll dirty your favorite kimono and—"

The woman softly hushed her daughter with a long index finder, brushing against her pouted lips. Wiping her hands clean before doing the action, she lovingly brushed a loose wet lock of hair behind her ear and smiled. "If I was worried about getting dirty, I wouldn't be out here with you, now would I?" She paused and asked, "Do you not like it that I am out here with you, honey?"

Realization dawned on her face, cyan-blue eyes widening with understanding and conflict. She blinked and looked down at her muddied-clasped right hand and her now dirtied mother's left. A lump of emotion caught in her throat, making it hard to swallow.

Holding in the tears that threatened to fall, she childishly nodded negatively several times, a sob choked out of her lungs. Kaoru suddenly sprung from her crippled form and encircled her arms around her mother's neck, sending Keiko sprawled in rain covered surface and mud, dirtying both kimonos to no end.

"No! I love it that you are out here with me, 'Kaa-san!"

Another giggle bubbled in the young woman's throat, which soon turned into a repeated cluster of hearty laughs. The small girl was at a loss with her mother's laughter fit, but joined in no less. Their laughter subsided and her mother exclaimed, "I was only teasing you, Kaoru-chan, there is no need to worry! I love playing out in the rain with you." Another giggle bubbled to the surface, eyes opening to show the love she held in her eyes. She lowered her voice and promised, "I will never forget our play times together, sweetheart."

Wiping her nose and teary grey-cadet blue eyes with a dirtied sleeve, Kaoru sniffled and choked out, "You promise? Even if I play with the boys or turn into a raccoon?"

Another burst of giggles escaped from her mother's lips while she pulled her daughter up from their sprawled position. Replying through breaths Keiko said, "Yes, my little Tanuki-chan, even if you turn into a raccoon or play with boys and catch bugs I'll still love you. Mothers _always_ have time for their children, honey; it's their job!" More giggles followed.

Determination sparked in her eyes and held her small pinky finger for absolute promise, "Pinkie promise? Both you and 'Tou-san next time, 'kay?"

Giggling at her daughter's words, Keiko exclaimed, "You want me to promise for 'Tou-san too? You sure he'll be happy about that?"

Her expression faltered a bit as she glanced down at her brown-black feet and up again, eyes lit with resolution. "Yes! I'm sure he wouldn't mind!"

"Oh really?" a gruff voice chimed in.

Both caught in surprise, they whipped their heads towards the owner of the voice, the mother's bun and the daughter's loose hair sparkling with water droplets.

The gruff voice held a loose end of humor. Usually the piercing steal blue-eyes now held a mirth look of deep royal blue. Eyebrows raised and a slight side-smile formed at his lips. Koshijiro asked, "What am I absently being promised to do now, huh?"

"Anata," Keiko sighed as she held a hand to her chest in a startled jester.

Cobalt eyes raised, sparkled with love and a grin on her face, Kaoru teasingly declared while pointing at the towering man, "You promised that you would come out with Kaa-san to play in the rain with us next time!"

A hearty howl of laughter erupted from the large man, raven blue hair now sticking and slick from the rain, eyes glittering with humor. "Next time, huh? What about NOW!"

Shrieks of laughter were heard throughout the whole neighborhood that late afternoon as the thunder rumbled and the rain continued to fall from the heavens.

…..

"Did you have fun today, Hime-chan?" Her father's hushed baritone voice inquired.

A soft, meek voice replied, "Hai, 'Tou-san."

Kaoru sat in her father's lap, snuggling her face at the parting of his grey olive-green gi, taking in his musky sent. His form towered over her own as they both sat and watched the rain from their living room doors.

It had been nine months since her mother's death, over a year and a half since they all played in the rain together. Both had mourned over her loss but had cared and cradled each other's shaken souls, creating an even closer bond of father and daughter.

She looked back at the events that played out those few hours ago. For the first time, she went to visit and trained at a neighboring dojo, Maekawa-sensei's dojo. From the howls and praise of other students, Maekawa-sensei said that she did exceptionally well.

Burring her face closer, she also recalled the harsh words one boy spat at her during the end of their lesson: claiming that there was no place for a sweaty tomboy like herself, that she should learn to be a real girl from her mother.

Her tempter gotten the best of her and she ended up taking a mighty whollop to the elder boy, spitting in his face.

"I have no mother!" She cried out and ran to the comforting, strong arms of her father.

Maekawa-sensei promised that he would talk to the boy's parents about his ill behavior and expel him from his class and the dojo. He said that his doors were still always open for future lessons, guaranteed.

The hold of her father's arms tightened, sensing her distress. The action broke her thoughts. She didn't even notice that she was crying.

Large, calloused hands grabbed her own, preventing the girl to wipe the overflowing tears away.

She furiously took her hands out of his grasp, angered by her own weakness. A harsh sob escaped out of her lungs. Kaoru gave in; unable to shake the raw emotional wound, and buried her face into her father's chest once again.

"Shh, Hime-chan…" Koshijiro cooed, trying to calm the hysterical girl down. "Look at me, Kaoru," he said in a more serious voice. She didn't response, only more sobs shook her tiny frame.

After his last attempt he unwound his grip and tilted her chin to gaze up at his face. Eyes a blazed he said, "Don't let others' gossip ever get to you. You must be strong." His voice took a softer note, wiping her tear-stained cheeks. "You are perfect, Hime-chan; never forget that."

Kaoru looked deeply into her father's eyes. She felt his love and strength in his words and it shown in his cobalt eyes. More tears flowed.

Finding the moment appropriate she murmured, "Thank you, 'Tou-san." His eyes glossed over. She continued, closing her sad cloudy grey-blue eyes and buried her face in his chest, turning her words into a muffled, "I love you."

His arms slacked for a moment in surprise, repeated her confession in his head and replied by encircling his arms around the eight-year-old, almost to a point of crushing her. Koshijiro held his daughter close, thanking the gods once again for the blessings of his only child. He choked out, "I love you too, Hime-chan. So very much."

Seizing himself from her grasp, he looked down at his daughter. Her eyes mirrored his own: vulnerable, slightly fearful, and above all, full of love.

"I will not always be there for you, Kaoru-chan," He confessed guiltily, "But I will do more than my best to support you." Wiping her teary-eyes again, he vowed, "I will love you for the both of us." Referring to her mother and himself.

A small hand tenderly wiped a lone tear that slid down his cheek. Kaoru breathed, "I will be strong, Tou-chan, just like you. But…" Hesitating, she also claimed, "But you have to let me support you too. I don't want to be alone in this…" With teary eyes, she held up a small pinky finger and choked out, "Don't break your promise, okay?"

Koshijiro gasped, remembering the promise his late wife, Keiko, had made to his daughter those few, agonizing months ago; the last time they all joyously played in the rain together. His wife spoke to him that night about their promise; about how sensitive their girl was.

He remembered how steadily she had gotten weaker. How her fire-willed strength became only an ember in the candle light; wind threatening to blow it out. And then it did. The wind took her life that night as a mighty, howling storm came rolling in.

A jolt of pain in his chest brought him back as he willed the painful memory away. The girl still sat, face full of anxiety. Koshijiro bowed his head slightly, trying to compose himself. Looking back up he gave a shaky smile and encircled his large pinky finger in hers, "I promise, Hime-chan, always."

They both sat, curled in each other's warmth and promise as they watched the crying heavens.

…..

A/N: And tada~! The prologue is done! If anything, this could end up as a one shot but I have other plans. Hopefully I'll find time and continue this when I get the chance, for school is starting up in a few days and I'm not sure when I could fit this into my schedule. T~T *cries*

Until next time! =) *hugs*

Ari chan (8/15/09)


End file.
